Meeting, Loving, Departing
by MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutHeroes
Summary: Hermione and Draco are two ordinary people, that is until fate comes along and decides to bring them together. Danger, love and agony engulf them both, who will survive the quest for happiness? Go to: XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX for the rest of the story!
1. Embarrased and Shamed

Hermione's POV

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, we must all accept the consequences of our actions."

"WHAT?! Adding a little individuality and flavour to a spell does NOT mean we get detentions! I've done it a billion times before, you've never cared then! Why should now be any different?"

"Well because this time it's a little i too /i much individuality and flavour,"

"Oh please! That is soo not true! You asked us to change our stools into Hawks, I made them Eagles! What's the difference anyway? Is it because Eagles like eating cats more? Huh, is that it? Or is it because you've got a special Hawk friend that got shot recently and you want to us to make a hundred more in memorial of it?"

"MISS GRANGER!! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!! I am extending you're detention from one hour to three. You shall not be able to do any homework; instead I've got something else I'd like you to do."

"What? Are you going to make me conjure up another hundred Hawks?"

"Actually, Miss Granger I was thinking more along the lines of writing out 'I shall obey orders' twenty times, but that's a much better idea! Oh, but it won't take you three hours do conjure a hundred Hawks!"

"Wh-? Oh, right, of course it won't. Definitely not, I mean, with such a brilliant student like myself-"

"It'll take longer, as far as I'm concerned,"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Well think about it logically, Miss Granger, a hundred Hawks is a lot, it'll take longer for me! Yes, you'll be here for at least four and a half hours, come on Saturday at 1:30 pm. Okay, we're all sorted, and oh! Look at the time! The lesson's already over! Everyone pack up, you are allowed to keep your baby hawks, if you want you can set them free, but only after you've fed them. And trust me when I say, I will know if you feed them or not!" The old lady twitched her mouth, she does that when she's really serious about something, like in second year when I asked her about the chamber of secrets, and she twitched her lips. And later on in third year, I asked her if she could do something to help Buckbeak's case, guess what she did? You got it, she twitched her lips and said 'I'm sorry Miss Granger, there is nothing in my power that I can do,', and I was like 'Hello!? You're the animal lover here! Are you seriously going to stand by and let that poor creature die???? Man, I wish somebody gave you a heart instead of paws!'

God, I hate that woman.

Anyway, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on. Well it all started at the beginning of our Transfiguration lesson – Oh what the hell, I'll just cut to the chase.

Basically – well you've probably got everything already. That illuminating conversation between me and that annoying wretch was pretty self-explanatory wasn't it? She told us to change the stools we were sitting on into baby Hawks, I, being me, found it too easy and took up a challenge to change it into this adorable little baby eagle, McGonagall – being McGonagall – got highly offended and started rambling on how I should obey instructions and use my magical skills for exams instead of to show off my abilities, as if.

So yeah, it all ended up with me having a five hour long detention with McGonagall. But I have to say, what happened in between that Friday and 1:30 on Saturday was quite fascinating.

After we all piled out of the classroom, everyone clutching onto their baby Hawks (except me obviously who had her baby Eagle taken away by a very stubborn teacher-cat), I managed to squeeze in a dirty look in McGonagall's direction who gave me a warning look and twitched her mouth yet again, I was in quite a hurry to get out, I had tons of homework and since she's taking up so much of my Saturday I'll have to finish at least half of it today and leave most of it for Sunday. Which, by the way, is totally against my routine, normally Harry, Ron and I would hang out and stuff on Sunday, it just so happened that we were planning on sneaking into Hogsmead for some fire whisky and to pop into the candy shop. Now, thanks to my Transfiguration teacher, I'll have to miss out on a fun exciting trip.

I may have mentioned this before, but god, I really hate that woman.

Draco's POV

"Hey. Panse, wanna be my partner? I could use someone with actual brains you know," I casually walked up to Pansy during our Potions Class. Snape had just told us to team up with someone of the opposite sex, Pansy was practically the only girl I talk to in my year. I had half expected Blaise to run to her before me, but it turned out he had already partnered up with this blondie, Zamira.

"Sure, whatever, Draco. Here, take Carlo's seat, he's gone of with i Katara /i . Eww, how can anyone stand to be within five meters of that revolting girl? All she talks about is her mother's new job as an artist and her dad working at the ministry. Oh! And about how her nails are never properly filed! God, what a retard!"

I restrained from pointing out that all Pansy moans about is how bugging other girls are compared to her, as it may lose me a partner. Although, I have to admit, it does get pretty annoying having so spend an entire hour with that freakishly skinny girl – with blood-red hair – but only because her parents got a new job, the excitement of finally becoming reasonably rich will eventually sink in. I hope.

"Thanks," I walked over to Pansy's left side and sat down onto a warm high black stool, instantly Carlo's cologne smacked me right in the face. I winced at the strong odour, how does Pansy live with this? Well, then again, she's been sitting next to him since first year, she's probably gotten used to it.

It was just as I was thinking these thoughts that I realised Panse was going on about how interesting making a stun potion will be and how we should totally try it on a couple of first year Gryffindors or better yet, Hufflepuffs.

"Uh, yeah, totally, uh huh, okay, so let's get on with it shall we? The more we make the more kids we get to try it on!" Of course, I didn't really care if we tried it on the entire school – personally I would never do that cause it's like seriously mean – I just wanted to shut her up about the whole 'strike on unaware students'.

We both glanced up at the blackboard.

"I'll get the ingredients," Pansy offered, she had to shout above all the noise, everyone was either talking about the amount of drangonroot to use or about how frightened the first and second years were in the Halloween ball yesterday. I though it was rather funny, everyone was trying to look scary, you know, the usual, ghouls, ghosts, goblins, but really, I just though they were offending.

"Great, I'll wait here and set up our cauldron," It was a mini cauldron, obviously, this was so that we didn't spend ages mixing up all the contents of the potion.

I lit the fire with a simple spell from my wand, it flamed out, it spat out little sparks that I swear I could've felt on my arms. In a few minutes Pansy returned, her arms were piled high with different ingredients.

"Here, lemme give you a hand with that." I leaned forward and took most of the ingredients and laid them out onto the table.

Pansy dropped the rest on top of the other ingredients.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to break anything, now would we? Okay, so let's see what we've got here. Umm, okay, here we go, first we put a pinch of Dragonroot-"

"Um, Draco, I think that says a 'dash of Dragonroot'"

"Ah, who cares anyway? Pinch, dash, dash pinch, same thing,"

"No it isn't! My god, how stupid can you get? A dash is a lot less than a pinch, a pinch is like another word for handful, whereas a dash-"

"Okay, okay, but think of it this way, if we add a tiny bit more Dragonroot then the potion becomes stronger and the effect on the little kiddies will also be stronger."

Again, I had no intention of actually using the potion, I just wanted her to shut up.

"True, okay whatever, let's use a 'pinch' of Dragonroot then," Pansy carefully took the solid golden lid off a clear transparent circular vile. She tipped a reasonably small amount of the hair-like maroon substance into her hand and dropped them into the boiling cauldron. It immediately flamed up.

I jumped back, afraid of getting my new silk emerald robes burnt. Okay, so I'm a little self-conscious about my clothes, but what can I say? These robes cost a small fortune! Well, if you bought all of our robes at once (which we did) then it cost a small fortune, but still.

"Okay, now we add some gillywee – wait a minute, why the hell do we need gillyweed for a stun potion? That's really weird, anyway, we add a tablespoon of gillyweed-"

"Um, Draco?"

"What now?" I said, irritated, what was it with this girl and getting measurements exactly right?

"I think that says teaspoon,"

"Again, WHO CARES?! Like I said before, we are making the potion stronger and more affective, isn't that what you want?!" So what, I screamed at my best friend, I was annoyed, trust me, you would be if you were in my position.

"What? What's wrong in not wanting my mini cauldron to blow up in my face and to spend the next month or so brushing out ashes from my hair? Plus, I'll probably be drenched in boiling hot water and get burnt! Now excuse me for liking my flawless skin complexion!"

Unfortunately, I hadn't realised the entire class was staring at us as if we'd gone mad. I really wish I had.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!!"

"WELL I GUEASS THAT PROVES IT! I AM A SLYTHERIN!!"

"Oh please, the most mean and daring thing you ever did was hover a first year five centimetres in the air!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MY TRANSFIGURATION TEACHER!!!"

And that did it, that pulled my trigger; I whipped out my wand faster than you can say 'Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?'

I yelled "Expelliarmus!" with my wand facing directly into Pansy's face, she flew back, her head was the first thing that banged against the rocky black wall behind her. Straight away I felt a pang of guilt and sorrow, I really shouldn't have done that, she was never going to forgive me. But who can blame me? She screamed out one of my deepest secrets! Pansy and Blaise were the only people I've ever told that I secretly liked Minerva McGonagall, but it's not like I do anymore, I mean that's just disgusting, the woman's like a century old!!

Although that was the first time we've ever used spells against each other, oh god, she's gonna kill me the second she steps out of the Hospital Wing.

I stared at her fallen body, a second ago the class was in hysterics, now the only sound that could be heard was Pansy's moaning and groaning, Snape ran towards her body, he checked her pulse and looked up at me. "Malfoy, detention, Saturday, 6:30 sharp, be there or it's Sunday for five hours. Got it?"

I stared at him blankly, I couldn't be bothered to ask him what for because I already knew. Pansy wasn't dead, but she was seriously injured. I looked at all my classmates standing behind me, they either looked disappointed, disapproving or disgust was written across they're face.

I ran out the classroom without a backward glance, I knew the perfect place to go, but I has absolutely no idea someone was already going to be there.


	2. Room of Requirement

**The Room of Requirement**

**Hermione's POV**

I bustled out of McGonagall's Transfiguration room, I wasn't going to dinner, I decided too many of the people there will be people who were in my class today, they were going to be all 'Oh, it's okay Hermione, I've had detentions with McGonagall soo many times, it's really not that bad!'. I really appreciate it that people want to comfort me, but they just don't get it, I really don't care why I got the detention, who gave it to me or what I'm going to be doing, it's just the fact that I got a detention that bugs me, I mean, I've NEVER gotten a detention before! I've been scolded a little obviously cause Harry makes me and Ron battle evil with him, but it's not the same thing. This time it's because I've acted alone and done something wrong, well, technically what I did wasn't exactly _wrong_, I mean it's not like I broke any rules, I just twisted an instruction a tiny bit.

Anyway, as I was silently pondering to myself, I realised I had almost reached my destination. I was heading for the RoR (Room of Requirement), I knew I would be able to find it because I went there so much in fifth year, I practically memorised all the ornate carvings on the large oak door. I decided I was going to think, _I need a place to rest where I can overcome my shame and embarrassment, and I would also like a delicious meal to be waiting for me on a long wooden table._

Okay, so what? It was a tiny bit of an overdo with the whole 'food on a wooden table thing', but whatever, I was hungry and I couldn't be bothered to call for Dobby.

As I got closer to the RoR, I saw that the last of the complex patterns was just fading away, I didn't really care that someone else was in there, it was probably some immature third year who got into trouble and was hiding there until people forgot he did something wrong, yeah, like that would ever happen.

I thought about what I wanted and exactly why I want it, the effect was instantaneous: The wide high rich brown door reappeared, its massive doors open to let me inside, as I slipped through the little crack, the doors closed behind me.

The room was perfect, it was not what I had in mind, no, it was better, then again, the Room of Requirement is always better than what you imagine. But anyway, as promised, they was a long table of food directly in front of me, it smelled and looked delicious, I couldn't wait to dig in!

At that time I had absolutely no idea that I was going to be dining with someone else, no, it was not a third year that was in hiding. It was a boy, in my year, someone I had never expected to be in the RoR, and certainly someone I never thought I'd actually fall in love with.

Anyway, more about that later, as I scanned the room I discovered several things, such as there was a two foot deep tub filled to the brim with warm clear water, pink petals littered the still water. The tub in general was a creamy white, you could see light brown swirls carved all over it.

There was a king-sized bed in the centre of the room, it had red bed-sheets and thick maroon quilts. It looked a lot like a love bed. I ran towards and jumped on it, I was in for quite a surprise, I sunk write in the bed and started wobbling about, turns out it was a water bed, one exactly like I had at home. God, I really missed my parents, it had only been a few days since the beginning of seventh year, but that always seems to be the time I'm most vulnerable to homesickness.

I looked around once more, there was one other thing that attracted my attention besides the tub, bed and food, there was a fogged up window at the far end of the room. I could've sworn I saw a dark figure cross the other side.

I shook it off, but then a few seconds later, it appeared again.

"Hello?" I asked warily, praying there wasn't going to be an answer.

But there was.

"Yes?" Said a strangely familiar voice.

**AN: So…what do you think? This is my first fanfic…I don't expect it to be very good. But anyway, what do you think? I know this is really short, but whatever, my next chapter's going to be relatively long…R&R!!!**


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sorry, just realised I hadn't done this yet, but whatever, anyone who's reading this and thinks I'm nearly as brilliant and intelligent (really I'm flattered) as J.K. Rowling, is really delusional, not that I would love to be her, and you know, be richer than the Queen of England. Anyway, so yeah, I think that pretty much gave off the impression that I'm NOT J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any of the following characters, however, the speeches and conversation is purely MINE!**

**Then again, I used one tiny idea from one of the best fanfic writers in the world! ****F.Valconbridge****, who just so happened to write one of the best stories ever! Sing for the Moment, it's a Dramione so anyone reading this will probably like that story too. Okay, done with the disclaimer!**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the lack of conversation, but bare with me won't you? Just read on a bit more…hopefully it'll get more interesting, tell me if I'm dragging it on too much with all the description and stuff…R&R!! **

**And I'm sorry about the delay; I swear I'm working on it!**

**xcharmedonfirex**

**Meeting**

**Draco's POV**

I finally stopped in front of a bare brown wall, I thought _I need someplace where I can overcome my shame and someone who I can trust and talk to, preferably someone I don't know very well_.

The reaction was immediate; the large chocolate brown door appeared on the wall. It started out as a blurry image, but after a few seconds it was so clear and sharp that I could make out every swerve and curl on the oak door.

I didn't hesitate to admire the carvings, I shoved open the door and stormed in. Other than the fact that my best friend shouted in front of my entire potions class that I _used_ to have a crush on my Transfiguration teacher, right before I threw her against a wall and probably broke like a billion glass vials and spilled potions on the floor, there was absolutely no reason why I should be so mad. Probably just my frustration about how bugging Pansy can be, you know, spilling all my secrets, now I understand why father sends me to anger management sessions every Sunday. Thankfully I hadn't told anyone _that_ secret, or Pansy probably would've shouted that out too, and boy, you have no idea how embarrassing _that_ would've been, no one would let me live it down for the next five years!!

The room was a creamy white one. I was quite surprised to see a sky blue queen-sized bed right in the centre of the room, a few paces away was a light brown armchair. The cushions had to be at least a metre thick. I ran towards the chair, I jumped and landed straight on it.

Wonderful.

I looked ahead, I was already settling in the armchair, there was a large fireplace already lit. The fire blazed, tiny sparks managed to reach my bare arms, I felt tiny stings whenever they touched me, kind of like a red-ant bite.

Anyway, apart from the fireplace, chair and bed, the room was pretty much empty, well, except for a seriously foggy window at the far end of the room.

I was about to doze off into the chair when I heard a thud in the distance…someone had entered the ROR.

I really didn't care as long as the person, whoever he or she was, didn't bug me. Then it hit me: I had thought _and someone who I can trust and talk to, preferably someone I don't know very well_, now call me imaginative, but I thought at that time that whoever had just entered the other side of the room was the person who was going to make me feel better about this whole day.

Turns out I was right.

I walked up to the foggy window, hoping the person on the other side would see me and do his/her job by making me feel better.

I did see some movement, but not much, he/she is probably just annoyed that there's someone else in their supposedly private ROR.

I sighed when no one responded to me when I stood near the window. It was then that I realised how hungry I was.

Well of course!

Our potions class was right before dinner! Everyone was probably enjoying quite a feast at the Great Hall, you know, since school just started. It's weird how on the second day back from our summer hols, I've already embarrassed myself and quite severely hurt one of my best friends.

This is not normal…

Anyway, I decided I was really hungry, and hey? This place is not called the _Room of Requirement_ for nothing, you know. So yeah, you got it, I thought: _I'm seriously hungry and I need something yummy and appetizing to feed on!_ Okay, so I overdid it a tiny bit, what whatever, I was hungry.

Literally a second later a long wooden table, identical to the Slytherin table, appeared, stacked high with deliciously smelling food. It was set for a table of one since there was only one chair at the head of the table.

I crossed the window and walked straight to the chair, just as I was about to sit down, I heard someone say – quite warily – 'Hello?'. Yes, that's right, it wasn't like a statement or anything, it was a question.

I replied with a simple 'Yes?' yup; technically I asked a question too, what with the question mark and all after the sentence, well, really after the word.

So, I'm finally going to feel better about this day, I didn't think it was possible, then again, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with a Gryffindor either (**AN: okay, spoiler, sorry about that!)**, but it all happened.

**Reader's POV**

"_Hello" Hermione asked, warily._

"_Yes?" came a strangely familiar voice._

It was familiar, but not enough for Hermione to recognise who said it.

While Hermione was pondering about who could be on the other side of her luxury room, Draco, had got up from his chair and had walked across the room yet again and leaned against the window, hoping to see who was behind the foggy wall separating the two.

What bugged him most was that he didn't even know what sex the other person was. The reason for this is because when the anonymous figure said 'Hello?' he/she made sure that it was impossible to hear whether whoever it was, was a male or female. He guessed it was a girl; guys normally don't speak like that.

Hermione got up from her red bed and walked towards the window, aware that whoever was on the other side, never mind who, was leaning against, _probably_, she thought to herself, _to see who I am, yeah, like I'd ever tell him/her who I was._

"You know, there's a reason that window is fogged up," Hermione said plainly.

_Yup, definitely a girl_, Draco thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, wasn't this girl meant to make him feel better? What did she think she was doing, going around speaking as if he was some idiot. He just wanted to see who she was, even if the window was all foggy, there was a possibility, wasn't there?

"What I mean is that there is absolutely no possible way you can see who I am, so stop trying,"

What was she doing now? Going around reading his mind like some physic. _Then again_, Draco thought, _I kind of make it obvious that I want to know who she is, I mean, why wouldn't I? Wouldn't you if you were me? Tsk, you would be bloody lucky if you were me, well, except for the fact that I had just gotten my first detention ever. Well, I was in year seven, that has _got_ to be quite a record._

"Who says I want to see who you are? Why the hell would I want to see who _you_ are? All you are to me is some random woman behind a random window in a random Room of Requirement, by the way, I got here first, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me to my dinner."

What was _he_ doing now? Going around kicking people out of RoR's when they're _meant_ to be there? _God, what a retard am I?_

Luckily, for Draco, Hermione decided not to go anywhere, this was fairly self-explanatory because she said:

"Oh please, I'm not going anywhere!"

See?

"Besides, speaking of dinner, I've got a pretty delicious one here; at least, it's good enough to replace the dinner feast I'm missing." _Who the heck was this guy? Trying to kick me out of _my_ room? I swear, if you could only hear him saying _'I got here first, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me to my dinner,' _he sounded soo childish!_

"Well, why are you missing it then? It's probably going to be just as good as yesterday, after all, it's only the second day back." He said.

"Wow, you caught me off guard with that one, you sound way too obnoxious and self-centred to even _talk_ to someone like me, let alone care why I was missing a dinner!"

"Wha-? Who said I _cared_ why you're missing the feast. I just asked because I was bored and I had nothing else to do, other than stand here and talk to you that is."

"Sheesh, way to flatter a girl. By the way, why are you still standing? Why don't you just sit down somewhere?"

"You know, you're really weird. You keep saying things that you have no idea are true. Like, how do you know there is even a chair here? I mean, on this side of the room?"

"My god, you really are an idiot, you know that?" Hermione asked, obviously she didn't expect something like 'no, I had no idea' or 'yeah, pretty much', but she was pretty sure he'd say something. He wasn't the type to keep silent when something so rude was said to him. But she did expect something or another, and she got it.

"What?! What gives you _that_ idea?" Draco replied. Honestly, she was seriously bugging him now, I mean come on! Wasn't she supposed to make him all happy and chirpy? Instead she calls him an idiot! And besides, why _does_ she think he's an idiot?

"This isn't called the Room of Requirement for nothing, you know. If you want a chair all you have to do is think! Man, your dumber than I thought!"

"Oh right," Draco thought, _that would explain it_, he mentally kicked himself, why was he so stupid? It was probably just the trauma of earlier that day.

"Um, yeah, so, you planning on sitting or what?"

"Yeah, totally…So," Draco tried to change the subject from him being a complete idiot to something a little less insulting: "So, why are you here, exactly?"

"Oh, yeah, something really stupid, probably even dumber than your reason, not that I think that's even possible, but anyway, I'll only tell you if you tell me."

"Urgghh, fine, whatever. God, you women are so…so…oh, whatever, you know what I mean: they're all 'I'll only tell you if you tell me!' eesh, its soo sickening."

"Wonderful to know. Anyway, I'm here because I had a tiny quarrel with my Transfiguration teacher-"

The mention of 'Transfiguration teacher' made Draco stiffen up in his soft brown armchair, yes, the one that was there when he arrived. He had a horrible flashback about all the visuals he used to get whenever he had a class with her. Urgghh, it was sickening to even _think_ about it!

"-Which resulted me in getting a five hour long detention with her this Saturday. I know what you're thinking, how completely and utterly pointless is _that_?

"Umm, very pointless?"

"Uh, yeah, got that right! So, why are you here?"

"Yeah, you were right, your reason is dumber than mine!"

"Uff, will you please stop rubbing it in? Now hurry up and tell me why you're here! Before I make you!"

"Tsk, what are you going to do? Hex me until I get so annoyed that I tell you? How, you can't even _see_ me!"

_Oh my god!_ Hermione thought, _he's SUCH a Slytherin! Only they have that big an ego! How the hell did I get stuck in here with a Slytherin?!?! I'M CONVERSING WITH A SLYTHERIN!!!!!!_ She decided to make most of herself and threaten him a little.

"For your information, Slytherin boy, not all spells have to mean that the speaker of the spell has to have direct eye contact with whoever he or she wants to hex! So, technically, yeah, I can hex you, even though I can't see you! Convinced?"

Draco suddenly felt very scared of the mysterious girl he was talking to. "Umm, okay, okay, no need for threatens, I surrender, I'll tell you why I'm here-" _Sheesh, she's definitely a Gryffindor, possibly even a Ravenclaw, but all my bets were on Gryffindor_. For some reason, something suddenly just hit him: _Did she just say_ 'For your information, _Slytherin_ boy,'?! She knew he was a Slytherin?! How the heck did she know that?!!? _Well, I probably make it quite obvious, you know, the way I talk and all, but still, she's smart._

"-Hey, how do you know I'm a Slytherin?" Even though he already knew the answer, there was no harm in asking.

"What?! How could I _not_ notice? I mean, have you heard yourself lately? Try taking those eye-folds off and wake up! Someone only had to hear a word from you to know you're a Slytherin, you people have such big egos, it's a wonder how you all stay friends!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about yourself? Gryffindor girl? You guys think you're so great! Being all heroic all over the place! Especially that horrid trio, you should know who I'm talking about. Pottyhead, Weasel and Bushy Beaver–"

"HEY! MIND YOUR MANNERS! GOD! Do you always do that?"

"What? Do what?"

"You know, go around insulting people–" Hermione gasped, she just realised, he had no idea who she was! Of course he would insult her! He had no idea who _she_ even was!

"Sorry," she murmered, she didn't even really care whether he heard or not, "Forget I said anything,"

"Gladly," So, apparently he had heard. _Wow_, she thought, _this is awkward_.

"Anyway, so why are you here? No threats involved this time, I promise,"

"Well, it is quite stupid, but definitely not as idiotic as your reason–"

"HEY!"

"Please! I don't like it when people interrupt me! Its' annoying,"

"God, this is going to be a pain,"

"HEY!"

"What?" Hermione said, sounding all innocent.

"I SAID NO INERRUPTING ME!!"

"Alright, alright,"

"There you go again, see? Interrupting me, yet _again_! My god, woman, what's your problem?"

"Urf, just continue!"

"Okay, fine, but NO more interruptions, go it?"

Hermione nodded, then she realised he couldn't see her, anyway, she might as well have said yes, but she couldn't be bothered, her silent response was probably fairly self-explanatory anyway.

"Basically, I got into a fight with one of my best friends, Pans –" he realised what he was about to say and cut himself off immediately, saying Pansy was his best friend was way too much of a giveaway. "And that person really annoyed me, I used a spell on her which made her fly across the room and bang against the wall, she got really injured and I got a DT from my professor, he looked really angry, so yeah, it was my first DT ever, and I got really bugged, so I came here t relax, then you showed up, and then I thought: So much for calm and quiet,"

Draco swore he heard the Gryffindor girl giggle, _it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, it was soft, yet very meaningful, but still-_ He slapped himself, was he seriously thinking about a Gryffindor?! What was wrong with him?

Love.


	4. Friends WHAT?

**AN: Sorry about the delay, once again. I'd like to thank Snowflake99, my first reviewer, thx, and also to F.Valconbridge, who was my second reviewer, he/she reviewed twice!! I luv both of u soo much! THANKS! All of you be darlings and check out they're stories!! R&R!!**

**xcharmedonfirex**

**PS: The more reviews the faster I update! So click that little purplish/blue button and type, type, TYPE!!**

**Friends…WHAT?!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Wait, so let me get this straight, she said something that annoyed you, and for that you said a spell which made her fly across a room? When did all this happen?" I asked him, he had some serious anger issues, I mean come on, he almost killed a girl just because she said something that was probably mean, but still!!

"Umm, yes, that's pretty much it, and I know what you're thinking, I've got some major anger issues, I know I almost killed her, but whatever, she was being unreasonable, what with her blurting out I had a crush on my Transfig – damn it!"

"YOU HAD A CRUSH ON YOUR TRTANSFIGURATION PROFFESSOR!! OH MY GOD!!!"

"NO I DON'T!!"

"Too bad, Slytherin boy, your cover's blown! Ha! I can't believe you have a crush on McGonagall!! No offence, but I think she's way too old for you!" I laughed mercilessly, what a freak was he?!?

"Hey, watch your mouth, Gryffindor girl! I said I had a crush on her! Doesn't mean I still do! Besides, haven't you ever wondered what she looked like when she was young and beautif –?"

"DUDE! SHE'S OVER A CENTURY OLD!!!"

"Well duh, when you put it like _that_!" the Slytherin boy said, obviously embarrassed. I thought _this is way to fun to give up now! I have to find out more!!_

"Okay, whatever, change of subject, when did this all happen?"

The mysterious Slytherin boy was silent for a few seconds, probably choosing his words carefully, as to avoid making a fool of him again, not that that was even possible.

He spoke a few seconds later.

"Potions class," he said it softly, but it was audible enough for me too hear. Apparently he could make a bigger fool of himself!

Immediately I burst into laughter, I managed to catch my breath to ask: "Don't tell me your teacher was Snape! OH GOD! Anyone but Snape!!"

"Actually, yeah, it was…"

"OH MY GOD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I feel soo sorry for you! Your detention is going to be hell! OH GOD!!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks for rubbing it in! You really make life a lot easier!!"

"Oh, right," I stifled a giggle, "I'm sorry, I'll stop now, anyway, I still think you haven't given me enough detail. So your highly trustworthy friend said you have a crush on Mc–"

"HEY! STOP SAYING THAT!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, she said you-know-what, which made you mad, understandable, then you used a spell – I'm guessing Expelliarmus – and she went flying across Snape's Potion Dungeon," I had no choice but to let out a tiny chuckle, it was soft, and hard to hear, but there was a possibility that he had heard it. "And then someone checked her, said she wasn't dead, but she was hurt, then Snape told you that you had a DT, then you came here, then I came here and so on…"

"Yup, that's pretty much it…"

"One thing I'm still not sure about…"

"What could you possibly not know? I've told you everything! Either that or you guessed it; you're actually quite smart –"

"Thanks –"

"But obviously not as smart as me!" He added in coldly.

He really reminded me of someone I know, definitely someone in Slytherin, that's for sure, but still, there was something to him…I couldn't really put my finger on it…

"There's no need to keep up that stuck-up attitude around me, you know, I know you don't really mean it, you've said more than enough for me to understand _that_ much!"

"Oh, okay, whatever! So, what was your question?"

"Who was this special friend that spilled the beans – excuse me, I mean crushes – and in result got thrown across a dungeon?"

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Umm, because I asked…?"

"Well, tough, it's not going to happen, not unless you tell me who you are first!"

"OH PLEASE! Who's the girl now?! 'I'm only telling you if you tell me'" I mocked him, "God, what a baby, and no, it's not going to happen, the way you're speaking I'll probably guess who you are in a matter of minutes! So there's really no point in hiding it! After all, we're in HOGWARTS! The rumour is going to leak all over school! At some point I'll find out who said it!"

"Shi – Damn it, I mean, you're probably right…"

"HA! I always am!"

"No one is always right,"

"You know, that sounds really strange coming from someone like you, you know, Slytherin and all, they always have these seriously huge egos! They always, ALWAYS think they're right, like, all the time! Anyway, there's an exception with me, I _am_ always right!" I guess I was kind of being boastful, but whatever, I was speaking the truth!

"What I mean is, you may think you're always right, like any other person in this world, but the truth is, you're only right when you speak from your heart, not your mind, you know in your heart from experience that everyone's going to know about the incident today in a matter of hours, the same way I know in my heart that you're right. But that doesn't mean you're _always_ right."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that, you know, you're not bad for a Slytherin. I guess I could get used to this for a night, maybe for longer…" I trailed off, but I have to say, I really was impressed; his previous behaviour didn't give off that kind of impression at all! I was starting to like this guy, Slytherin, maybe, but all the same.

"Yeah, well whatever, I might as well tell you, your going to find out anyway, though she's not exactly my friend, she's just got this freaky crush on me, Pansy Parkinson, know her?"

"WHAT?! How can you be friends with that bratty rat of a girl?! She's just…urgghh!" I shuddered, he couldn't see it, but he probably heard it. I had retreated to my table with my dinner on it. I decide I was going to have my bread and chicken first.

I took a bit of my bread, its crust was hard enough to break my teeth, but the bit inside was softer than my fluffy pillow on my water-bed which was filled with nothing but bits of cottons.

"I know, I know, but I did just say she wasn't exactly my friend…I know that's kind of mean cause she's always been really sweet to me, excluding today, but still, she's really annoying with the whole cooing thing she does to me, you know, when we're not to busy fighting. And she follows me around like a puppy!! It gets soo annoying!! So yeah, that's pretty much it…"

"You what's really strange?"

"What? That Pansy's capable of doing anything besides think about how filed her pink manicured her nails are?"

"Umm no, but now that you mention it…anyway, what's strange is that I've never spoken to anyone like this before, besides my really close friends,"

"Well, aren't I your friend?"

With that I practically choked on my chicken, my yummy scrumptious chicken!

**AN: It's a short chapter I know, but still, I couldn't think of anything else to add in and I wanted to end the chapter with something remotely suspenseful and interesting! Anyway, what do you think? I'm open for suggestions!! I'm almost fresh out of them! PLEASE R&R!!**


	5. Same Place, Same Time Tomorrow?

**AN: Heyy, I am SOOO Sorry for the delay on this, I was working exceptionally hard on a different story 'Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost Again' (pls review on that! Lol) so I had no time to update this. But now I promis I will try harder…if I get more reviews…OMG!! I LUV U Dracomione12!!! You saved my life!! Well, the story anyway! Thanks for your great encouragement! Byee**

**Xcharmedonfirex**

**Chapter 5 - Same time, Same place, tomorrow?**

**Draco's POV**

"_Well, aren't I your friend?" I asked her._

_Call me strange, I don't care, but I could've sworn she just choked on something!!_

"Umm, Gryffindor Girl? Are you okay? Call me strange but you sound like your choking! I would come over and thump you on the back, if not for this blasted wall! Helloo? Seriously, are you okay?"

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally replied with a weak: "Uh, yeah, of course, just having my dinner cough, chicken bone went done the wrong tube, anyway…" I figured she was probably quite taken back with the whole 'aren't I your friend' thing, I didn't blame her, I mean, and I _was_ a Slytherin after all.

But still, she shouldn't go around choking on chicken bones just cause' a Slytherin comes up to her and says 'aren't I your friend?' GOD! I was just trying to be friendly! Sheesh! It's a once in a lifetime to have a Slytherin say to you (unless you are a Slytherin) 'aren't I your friend?' anyway, I'm thinking about that speech way to much, as a matter of fact, the more I think about it, the more stupid it sounds…

"Ah, right, that makes perfect sense…"

"No, really, it had nothing to do with you!" She lied, quite badly, I point out.

"It's okay, I understand, I mean, it's not everyday some random Slytherin you met in a ROR says he thinks you're his friend, I know what you're feeling," Okay, so it was a stupid thing to say…who cares? I was saying stupid things all over the place for some strange reason, weird…

"Uh, yeah, anyway, I'm flattered, really, and I did not choke on my chicken because I was appalled at the fact that a Slytherin said that, you know, them being arrogant, self-centr–"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, can you get to the point please?" yes, I know, I was being mean, so what? She was being all 'Slytherins are ALL arrogant and self-centred…blah blah blah…

"Okay, so yeah, I choked because I was surprised, I mean, I've barely known you for more than," I could tell she looked down at her watch, "OH MY GOD!! It's 9:25!! We have FIVE minutes to get into bed! Filch is going to _kill_ me!! I DO NOT need two DT's in ONE day!! Oh My God!!"

"Ah, who's the idiot now?"

"WHAT?! Sorry Slytherin boy, but this is not the time to go around criticizing me!! Can't you see-I mean hear that I'm having a nervous breakdown???"

"Yes, I can hear that," I said, very calmly, too calmly actually, I guess I probably freaked her out, you know, with all my calmness… "But weren't you the one who said this isn't called the Room of Requirement for nothing? Can't we just think: I need something that will help us get back to our dorms without anyone, especially Filch, catching us? Won't that do the trick?" Okay, I admit it, I was acting kind of snobbish and clever, but whatever, I thought it as time to give her a little bit of her own medicine.

"Oh, right…you're actually quite smart, you know that?"

"Tsk, I always was…sorry, I just felt like saying that. But I am reasonably smart. So, I guess we'll have to leave now then, huh?"

The girl on the other side of the wall giggled softly, it was quite melodic actually, beautiful really. _What am I thinking? Draco what is wrong with you? How could you have possibly fallen for a GRYFFINDOR of all people? If I didn't know any better, this girl is probably quite well acquainted with that pathetic Golden Trio, well, Weasel and Pot-Head anyway…But that's beside the point!_

"Okay, um, can you come back tomorrow, same time at 6:00…oh wait, we have detention, sorry, forgot. Umm, maybe we can meet at…umm no, my detention starts at 1:30 to 6:00, god, why do I have to have such a nut-case for a Transfiguration teacher?! OOF! God, wait, when does your detention start and end?"

"Umm, not too sure, I think…ah yes, it's at 6:30 sharp tomorrow, I have no idea for how long though. All I know is that if I miss it I will have to go on Sunday for five hours."

"Ooh, that's harsh, I'm guessing you've got Snape?"

"Got that right,"

"Well, since I've got so much experience with Snape, or at least my friends do, I know for a fact that it won't last longer than two and a half hours. And since we can easily escape from here without anyone knowing, we can stay for as long as we want,"

"Oh yeah, we can, can't we? Okay, meet here at umm, 9:15, I'll make an excuse that I'm feeling ill,"

"Well that's never going to work; he won't let you go unless you've got proof that you actually are ill,"

"Fine then, I'll just buy one of those Puking Pastel thingies that the Weasel twins make," Okay, I may not be the brightest person ever, I know I insulted someone in her house, well, a lot of people in her house, but whatever, I'm know she's not one of them, she can't be that Ginny person. Well anyway, I don't think she really minded it.

-----------------------------------------------Separator-----------------------------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

_"Fine then, I'll just buy one of those Puking Pastel thingies that the Weasel twins make," The Slytherin Boy said triumphantly._

"Well, I guess that'll work, oh all right. Meet me here at nine actually; the more time the better, right?"

He laughed kindly. "Definitely. So, nine tomorrow,"

"Yes,"

"Well, then, goodnight Gryffindor Girl,"

"Night Slytherin Boy, See you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, bye,"

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling.

As I thought: _I need to get back to my dorm without anyone, especially Filch, catching or seeing me._ I heard some deep grumbling and grinding on the other side of the room. _Must be a secret passageway that the Slytherin Boy thought of._

I smiled as a dark tunnel materialised before my eyes, I whispered gently: "Goodnight, I'll miss you," I knew he couldn't hear me, but I still meant it, I'd come to like that boy, so what, he was a Slytherin. How could I be so cruel as to hold that against him? He was a lot nicer to me than a lot of the other Slytherin I know, take for example, that horrid Draco Malfoy, now he is one right nasty piece of work, what with that stupid white-blonde hair and those pathetic ferret-ish eyes.

I worked my way through the twisting complex tunnel, a few times I had to climb up a few stairs, but never many. After a few minutes of brisk walking – okay, I was still a little scared, so what? – I finally reached my dorm, all I had to do was to push open a small plain wooden door which was actually one of the many portraits in the Gryffindor Common Room, hah, fancy that. I didn't even need to say the password to the Fat Lady!!

I quickly jogged up the stairs to my dorm and changed into my night gown, before I switched of my bed lamp I thought of the Slytherin Boy and how he looked. I couldn't think of anything so I just switch of my bed-light and closed my eyes.

That night I dreamt of a boy my age with dark brown locks and sky blue eyes, he had a hot tan on and his mouth was a warm red colour.

I thought of all the chances that this was what my Slytherin Boy looked like. I ruled it out the minute I remembered he called Fred and George the Weasel twins. No one can be that mean yet so kind and gentle looking, he'd have to look something along the lines of Draco Malfoy, only maybe his eyes won't always be filled with so much hate and disgust. The thought of my Slytherin Boy even being familiar with that horrid idiot of a Malfoy made me very nauseous.

It's not everyday you that you find a Slytherin who's not like Draco Malfoy…


	6. So That's Who She Is

**AN: I am REALLY sorry about the delay…I've had a MAJOR case of writer's block:P These weeks have been so hectic! I've had exams and tests all over the place! Also, I'd like to say thank you to my two best reviewers: Dracomione12 and Dramione Forever…they are ALWAYS the first to review on this AND on Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost Again. Thank you soo much! Don't forget to review on my two one-shots!! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't done this in a while so here it is: For the rest of this story (and all my other ones) except some of my characters, I do not own ANY characters although the plot is all mine MINE **_**MINE**_

**Chapter 6 – So That's Who She Is…**

**Reader's POV**

_I thought of all the chances that this was what my Slytherin Boy looked like. I ruled it out the minute I remembered he called Fred and George the Weasel twins. No one can be that mean yet so kind and gentle looking, he'd have to look something along the lines of Draco Malfoy, only maybe his eyes won't always be filled with so much hate and disgust. The thought of my Slytherin Boy even being familiar with that horrid idiot of a Malfoy made me very nauseous._

_It's not everyday you that you find a Slytherin who's not like Draco Malfoy…_

Hermione got up with a smile on her sleepy face. She switched of the alarm clock she brought from home at the beginning of the year. She looked sleepily at her watch on her side table; it was…Hermione all of a sudden sprang to life, she was soo late!

She rummaged about in her trunk and finally pulled out her crumpled battered robes. She groaned as she remembered that she forgot to use her 'instant dry-clean and iron' spell on her robes last night. She was probably just too tired to bother.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the Slytherin Boy, she missed him already. She was sure she'd see him in the Great Hall for breakfast; she just didn't know which Slytherin was the one she met last night. She pushed the thought out of her mind and got dressed. There was still one girl sleeping in the Girl's Dorm when she left. It was Parvati, she remembered yesterday's lunch when Parvati somehow managed to get her face stuck into a pile of revolting food (one of the elves new recipes, unapproved by Dumbledore, obviously) that looked strangely like Newt's dung.

_Poor thing_, Hermione thought to herself. It was a rumour that Pansy, from Slytherin, had cast a spell on her to be the clumsiest person in the entire world. Apparently it was only because Pansy (for the first and last time) put her hand up in Herbology to answer a question. She was very proud of herself when she answered the question with a simple 'Dragon's Scales'. Her eyes were practically gleaming with pride. And then they turned into tears when everyone started laughing at her.

Thankfully Professor Sprout managed to quieten them all down before Pansy hexed the entire Greenhouse. Sprout asked for the correct answer, Parvati's hand shot up kind of like how Hermione's does. When Parvati gave the right answer, Pansy's eyes filled with anger, hate, rage and most of all…embarrassment.

Parvati was rushed straight to the Hospital Wing when Pansy muttered something at her direction with her wand pointing straight at her. The scariest thing was that nobody there had any clue what she was saying, not even Sprout, that's what frightened everybody so much. Hermione of course wasn't there, she was at Transfiguration, being told off by McGonagall and receiving her detention, otherwise she would've known what spell Pansy was casting and would've therefore told everyone that they shouldn't bother taking her to the Hospital Wing as there was no cure for the spell that Pansy cast; it was a 72 hour spell. She'd just have to wait for it to pass.

Unfortunately, it wasn't one of those spells that slowly took effect when it was just cast or one that died down when it was almost over. Oh no, it was one of those few that took immediate effect on whoever it has been cast upon and stopped instantly when the time period was over.

Hermione looked pitifully at the snoring Parvati sleeping on her tummy and all but ran down the stairs and sprinted across the Gryffindor room without taking notice of anyone there, not even the most peculiar figure that there had ever been or probably ever will be who was cosily sitting on a fluffy red arm-chair waiting for Hermione.

He ran after Hermione, hiding behind the nearest object or person to make sure she didn't see her. Finally Hermione reached the door of her first class, Potions, EW, and even worse…with Snape…and the Slytherins. This, for some reason brought a smile to Hermione's face. Not the Snape bit, god no, never, but the Slytherin bit. Whoever her Slytherin Boy was, she would be looking directly in his face without even knowing it…any minute now. But before she opened, she took one swift turn, so fast that even whoever was following her to the dungeons didn't have time to move…

Hermione gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?!?! Why are you following me?"

"Geroutta my way, mudblood. You're blocking my entrance to MY next class,"

"Wha-?" Hermione looked frantically around for an excuse for her strange outburst. She just wasn't into the mood to be troubled by retarded ferrets right now. She was wanted to see her Slytherin Prince soo badly. She didn't even notice the sly smirk forming on her follower's face

…

A million and one ideas popped into her head:

_Punch him in the face and get it over with. You did it before; don't tell it didn't feel pretty damn good!_

_Act like an idiot and say she had no idea what was going on._

_Fake a sudden severe case of amnesia and say that he cast a spell on you later._

_Be smart._

Hermione went with the last option…she didn't succeed too well though. "Oh, right. Well, if you're going to act all smart and mighty, why did you keep hiding from me whenever I turned? You can't be _that_ scared of me?"

Hermione could've sworn his face softened…and then it darkened again. "I – uh – I just. Geroutta my way, I need to getta class."

Hermione didn't know why, but the tone he used reminded her of the Slytherin she met last night…_as if. He probably never even looked at my Slytherin Boy before!_

How wrong she was…


End file.
